The standard conventional water closet or toilet bowl installed in the United States has a toilet seat affixed thereon which brings the seating height to approximately 40 centimeters from the floor. This is considered acceptable for the majority of people. Handicapped persons, however, have difficulty using a toilet at this height and require an additional elevation of about ten centimeters. Numerous toilet elevator devices have been invented specifically for the purpose of adapting standard toilet bowls to the additional height requirement for handicapped users. (See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,980,922 issued to Taylor and U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,211 issued to Bemis et al.)
Unfortunately, these elevator devices require that handicapped, as well as non-handicapped users alike, use the toilet at the elevated height. Many non-handicapped users, however, may find this elevated height objectionable.
To solve this problem, the present invention discloses a toilet seat which is convertible from a standard to an elevated height without the need to disassemble any components thereof. Thus, the present invention is capable of serving the needs of both handicapped and non-handicapped users without discomfort.